In the wet shaving art replaceable razor blade assembly cartridges have been known for several years which could be replaced on a shaving handle assembly such as the type shown in the following U.S. Letters Patent:
______________________________________ C. F. Jacobson Dec. 18, 1984 4,488,357 C. F. Jacobson Jan. 8, 1985 4,492,024 C. F. Jacobson Jan. 8, 1985 4,492,025 C. F. Jacobson Nov. 12, 1985 4,551,916 C. F. Jacobson Feb. 12, 1985 4,498,235 ______________________________________
Several type of storage trays and magazines have been advanced for containing and transporting shaving cartridges such as the types shown in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ J. Dawidowicz et al Jan. 15, 1974 3,785,051 E. A. Pomfret Apr. 29, 1975 3,880,284 H. Pentney Aug. 23, 1977 4,043,035 J. F. Francis Sep. 13, 1977 4,047,295 M. F. Joyce Dec. 5, 1978 4,128,172 ______________________________________
The cartridge tray type where the cartridge may be engaged by a razor handle and removed from the tray with a rocking motion of the shaving handle is the type shown in the following U.S. Letters Patent:
______________________________________ J. Dawidowicz et al Nov. 13, 1973 3,771,223 J. Dawidowicz et al Jan. 8, 1974 3,783,493 ______________________________________
Casings or cartridge covers have been shown in the following U.S. Letters Patent:
______________________________________ C. A. Iten May 13, 1986 4,587,730 W. Althaus July 22, 1986 4,601,392 ______________________________________